Treehouse Live! My Little Pony
Treehouse Live! My Little Pony is a Treehouse TV live tour produced by Kidomo, presented by Play-Doh, and hosted by Jory Kevin Berger. Its main event is the My Little Pony Live Show musical starring Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. For the opening act, a mini show starring Chuck the Dump Truck from Chuck & Friends is performed. The tour also includes Meet & Greet events with the three characters from the musical and with Chuck the Dump Truck, as well as the Play-Doh Play Centre containing five laptop computers featuring My Little Pony and Chuck & Friends media such as the Rarity and Rainbow Dash games. __TOC__ Production Treehouse Live! My Little Pony is the second live appearance of Generation 4 My Little Pony characters, following the July 2011 appearance of Twilight Sparkle at the My Little Pony Fair at Hasbro's headquarters in Pawtucket, Rhode Island. The My Little Pony Live Show is the first Generation 4 My Little Pony musical and the second My Little Pony musical overall, following the 2006-2008 Generation 3 musical My Little Pony Live! The World's Biggest Tea Party. Development The My Little Pony Live Show is based on multiple episodes of My Little Pony Friendship is Magic's first season, mainly The Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, and Winter Wrap Up, and it includes some lines from those episodes. It includes five songs from the series: the My Little Pony theme song; You Got to Share, You Got to Care; the Laughter Song; Winter Wrap Up; and The Gala Song. Twilight's lyrics from Winter Wrap Up are kept, albeit she's not wondering how she can help without magic in the play. Later, they sing Rarity and Pinkie Pie's parts of The Gala Song, even though those characters have not been seen or mentioned in the show. The My Little Pony Live Show was produced without the involvement of Lauren Faust, who stated in July 2011 that she "knew nothing about it" until others linked to it on her DeviantArt profile,Copy of Faust's reply at Ponibooru or Jayson Thiessen, who stated on August 28, 2011 that he "had absolutely nothing to do with it." Tara Strong and Ashleigh Ball did not voice the characters for the live show. Costume design The rear legs of the pony costumes hover an inch above the ground throughout the play. The costumes' flanks includes only one cutie mark on one side, which is similar to the single-side cutie marks on Hasbro's toys, but different than the cutie marks on the TV series. Similarly, Applejack is not wearing a hat, as she almost always does on the show. Tour Treehouse Live! My Little Pony toured Canada in 2011, premiering in July at the Calgary Stampede in Calgary, Alberta. It toured Canada a second time in 2012. It toured Canada a third time in 2013. It is to tour Canada again another year. Summary Twilight Sparkle appears on stage and welcomes the audience, before telling them exciting news about the Grand Galloping Gala: Princess Celestia has extended an invitation to all of Ponyville! Twilight then explains that all the ponies have been split into teams of three with separate responsibilities and must complete their "seasonal chores" before Spring if they want to visit the Gala. After explaining this, Twilight introduces the audience to her team members Applejack and Rainbow Dash... who fail to turn up. When Rainbow Dash doesn't show up, Twilight Sparkle says she thought they would see "Rainbow Dash fly over all of us by now." A panicked Twilight tells the audience she'll have to go find them, and the theme song starts to play as she departs. Applejack arrives as the song ends and greets the audience. She says she can't stay long as she has to finish her applebucking chores, so she can sell her apples at the Grand Galloping Gala and so she can keep her promise to Twilight and Rainbow about getting her work done. She tells the audience she'll get her applebucking done all by herself to meet her promise. Rainbow Dash appears after Applejack says that - she was "busy... napping" - as she overheard talk of the Gala, and talks to the audience about her desire to impress the Wonderbolts at the event. A confused Applejack reminds Rainbow that she hasn't been able to fly since she hurt her wing pulling a stunt the month before, even though Twilight said previously she would fly over the crowd. The pegasus retorts that it's none of Applejack's business and she'll be fine when the Gala starts, but is reminded that the injury means she won't be able to do her seasonal chore and clear the clouds at the end of winter. As Rainbow Dash wonders what she can do, Twilight arrives back on stage and says they need to use teamwork and that both ponies clearly need help. Applejack declares that she can do it on her own but Twilight says Fall is almost over, and the team is far behind their schedule. This starts a spat between Applejack and Rainbow, who start questioning how the other pony can help them with their chores, but after a brief interruption from Twilight, the earth pony quickly agrees that she needs help. The unicorn wonders how they can solve their problem, and then realizes the problem is right in front of them: the audience! She asks the children in the audience if they'd like to help. After getting an agreement, the ponies sing "You Got to Share, You Got to Care" and once the song is done, Applejack informs the audience that they can help by reaching up "to the highest tree you can imagine" and pick apples. After this is done, the audience gives themselves a round of applause. It's now becoming the dead of winter, and everyone in the audience is told to stay together. A strange howl is heard, scaring Rainbow and Twilight, but Applejack tells everyone to laugh out loud as hard as they can. The ponies begin to sing the Laughter Song (some lyrics have been changed to make it less character specific - "filly" instead of "Pinkie", etc). Now it's time for Rainbow Dash to clear the skies and make way for spring. She doesn't want to let the team down but finds she still can't fly. Twilight Sparkle reassures her that they'll have all the ponies in the audience help her, and Applejack encourages the audience to call out if they want to join the weather team. Rainbow Dash has everyone take a deep breath and then blow the clouds away as hard as they can. With that done, the ponies celebrate with singing Winter Wrap Up and tell the audience how grateful they've been for the help. The pony teams have completed their work and can go to the Gala, but Applejack says she's not sure she wants to anymore - not unless the audience can come too! Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle agree. Suddenly, Twilight receives news from the princess: every pony in the audience is invited to the Gala! Now at the Gala, the trio sing The Gala Song. After the song, the ponies thank the audience again and Rainbow says she learned that the best reason to help is to be helpful, not for a reward. They wave to the audience and depart the stage as the theme song plays again. Reception Camera phone recordings of the show have been uploaded on YouTube, which show the small children in the audience enjoying the show and doing the tasks the ponies set.My Little Pony Live ShowMy Little Pony Live part 2 Quotes Gallery kidomo my little pony live show in malls across canada-1.jpg|I have to say, this photo is cute. From the 2011 tour. kidomo applejack takes the stage-2.jpg|From the 2011 tour. Rainbow Dash in Kidmodo MLP Live.jpg|From the 2011 tour. kidomo my little pony live shows in malls across canada-940x198.jpg|From the 2011 tour. See also *My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks#Stage adaptation References Category:Franchise